The present application is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/045,182, entitled “METHOD FOR SYNCHRONIZING CIRCUIT RELATED OBJECTS BETWEEN NETWORK MANAGEMENT SYSTEMS AND NETWORK CONTROL PROCESSORS”, filed Oct. 18, 2001, the disclosure of which are herein incorporated by reference.